


Absolution

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: A chance to talk with your younger self, nothing wrong with that..right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> This crap brought to you by insomnia

Dreams are a hell of a funny thing.

Sometimes you get to relive the good times with friends who you can’t see anymore, other times you end up having that long overdue talk with a relative you’re trying to avoid.

For me, it meant waking up in my old room with the ugly green carpet and the computer sitting on my desk. And of course, my younger self was staring at the computer screen with a troubled look on his face.

“Okay, what year is it?”

I know myself well enough to that I have at least one majorly stupid choice every year, nine times out of ten I’m usually the one instigating it and is more than likely attributed to my current paranoia.

“Who the hell are you?!” My younger self would give me a look of confusion before remembering the thing that was causing him to panic, bolting out of the chair and getting dressed in a hurry. “Gah! No time, I gotta talk her out of running away!”

Oh God, I know exactly what year I am. And I know exactly why this younger me is acting like a chicken with its head cut off.

“Listen to me kiddo, she’s not gonna be worth the amount of stress you’ll be put through. You’re not gonna have that white picket fence, she won’t be your eager little housewife.” I almost want to laugh when I get glared at, the younger me’s lip was trembling and his eyes were slowly filling with tears. “In the future, there’s this special term called “aromantic”. It means she doesn’t believe in romantic entanglements anymore, not to mention that in the future she leans hard into women.”

“Y-You’re lying, we just talked about our future! A house by the beach, her writing great poetry, a room with a big window that lets in sunlight!”

The tears were flowing now, and his fists were clenched in absolute anger at what was to come as he refused to look me in the eye like a man.

“I don’t know who you are, but I know you’re wrong about her! We were meant to be, and I’m going to spend MY future with her!” The little bastard then glared at me with full on hatred before a familiar cleaver appeared in his hand: Oversized. Overhyped. Belonging to an anime protagonist whose series was finally coming back in my time.

“Really, you’re gonna try and kill me with Zangetsu?”

My sarcasm was rewarded with a vicious slash that I barely managed to escape from, if I still had any hair up there than I would’ve lost it.

“Geez, I really wasn’t original back then.” I summoned a regular katana in my hand to parry my younger self’s frantic strikes with smaller more precise movements, rolling my eyes as he screamed in frustration. “You do know this isn’t how swords work right? Honestly, dumbass, anime really overexaggerates that shit!”

I kick at my younger self’s right knee and leap back as he collapses in agony before shaking my head in disgust as he cursed me out, proclaiming that his feelings for her would carry him to a win.

“Stop screaming and listen to me, the girl you’re ranting and raving over right now isn’t going to be there when the shit gets rough! She is going to abandon you!” I rub my temple in annoyance with my free hand, hating just how belligerent I was at this age as my younger self started to openly sob. “You aren’t gonna see her again until way later in life, she’s going to be a mother, and the concept of being with a man will disgust her.”

I sigh as the room around us disappeared into a haze of fog and I groan, readying myself for the next round.

“Bankai!”

The haze would be replaced by a wave of red and black colored energy, it didn’t surprise me in the slightest. Some lessons just needed to be beaten into people.

“Time to die you fucking liar!” I did my best to deflect what I could, but I was older, and my body was beaten down by stress and weight issues. So of course, the little shit was bound to get some hits in thanks to Tensa Zangetsu’s speed boost. “You’re no better than Dad, always saying no and refusing to see the big picture! This is my chance to finally be free of him, of all of this! I’ll marry her, change my name, and finally be happy!”

The little zealot would stand proudly over me, holding his pilfered Bankai over me with a smug smile, he genuinely believed the bullshit he was spitting out and it made me laugh.

The kind of laughter that usually hits when you hear a joke that makes your sides hurt, your body tremble, and the tears roll out of your eyes as you try to catch your breath.

“Hah, man I don’t get why she insisted that I look you in the eye and “forgive myself” for what goes down.” I struggle to stand up, ignoring the sting of pain as my cheek is cut, still finding nothing but comedy in my self-righteous younger self as he cut me again and again. “You’re such a pathetic little worm. Trying to play the hero when you don’t even have your own shit together!”

“Better than being a heartless monster!” This time he goes for my throat and scores a firm shot as the blood sprays free as I struggle to remain standing, the smile on his face wavering as he realized that I was far from finished. “I still believe in love and hope, the future you come from sounds like some cold, emotionless dystopia!”

I try my best not to laugh even as the younger me takes a step back in shock as I raise my sword and gesture for him to come at me again.

“ _You’re not wrong there kiddo, people in the future have lost their minds due to a laundry list of bullshit.”_ I get knocked on my ass thanks to a Getsuga Tensho but still, I can’t help but laugh as he continued to try and restrain me with Kido spells now. “ _But you’re wrong if you think an idealistic attitude and a brave heart are enough to endure a world where people will spit on you if you disagree with them on even the most trivial subject!”_

“What the hell’s so funny?!” He lashes out and goes to decapitate me, screaming loudly as if to psyche himself up for some epic finish to a battle that was nowhere near as grand. “My future is fine as long as I stay by her side!!!”

What a foolish thing to believe, that being loyal to someone ensures your happiness.

“Full Counter.”

I sigh as my younger self was flung back, yelping in shock as his Getsuga covered blade flew free from his hand and disappeared into nothingness.

“You were right about one thing; my future IS cold. So instead I dove headfirst into anime and video games and boy did I learn a ton of new tricks!” I smirk and decide to attack with a Tempest Turn, my copies each delivering a devastating blow with either a fist or a kick. “I also learned that I’m just fine by myself, that I don’t need someone else’s love to light my way!”

The younger me would groan in pain as a familiar blue tarot card appeared in his hand. “Izanagi..” He struggled to manifest the Persona in question, but the warrior and starter Persona charged at me with a furious roar. “I know..I saw the truth.”

“You saw a GAME!” It was my turn to shatter the card, but I wasn’t going to give him a fair fight. Smirking as the sky above us darkened and the trickster devil, Satanael loomed overhead, making the heroic Izanagi look like a gnat in comparison. “You went through the journey, picked a Waifu, but you didn’t learn the lessons boy.”

I ignored the Persona clash overhead as my younger self glared back at me once more, at this point I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to go Super Saiyan or something else completely stupid...

“The whole point of reaching out to the truth was to accept ALL those feelings, the good AND the bad! Instead you look at some naïve girl as your fucking lord and savior!” I stomp on his bad knee and savor the scream of agony that followed it, even as he summoned another protagonist’s weapon to fight back. “Reality DOESN’T WORK THAT WAY!”

Shattering the weapon with ease, I plant my katana in his hand and kneel and ignore the screams of pain.

“We both know that walking this path cost us dearly, and no, to this day I **still** can’t celebrate Valentine’s Day because of that incident.” It still hurts to think about that day, but unlike the little welp that was struggling underneath my boot. I had learned to hide my emotions a little better. “But don’t fret, you’ll get your forgiveness down the road.”

This got his attention, as the boy finally calmed down and looked me dead in the eye. It made sense, now we were very much into punishing ourselves.

“She actually..forgives me? But her friends were threatening to kill me!” I shuddered as I remembered the day in question, and yeah, threats were made, but in their defense, I would be fighting mad too after that shit. “Thank God, I thought she was going to hate me forever.”

“Dumbass. People are fickle, they could be cursing your name one day but immediately come scurrying to your side when they need a favor.” I look down at my younger self and how relieved he felt in that moment, as if this absolution was going to make everything alright. “Stupid idiot, just because you’re absolved, it doesn’t mean that you can just ignore the consequences of what you’ve done!!!”

I didn’t even give him a chance to reply before slitting his throat out of anger, turning away as I spat at the ground in disgust as the illusion finally faded.

“Absolution. Forgiveness. No person can grant me any of this, so the only thing I can do is bear these crosses if I can. I’ll answer for all of this once I reach the Pearly Gates anyway.”

I would sigh and begin heading home, I’d like to be able to wake up before noon for once.


End file.
